Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 4
16 June 2009 - Animax dub |color = #72BF5F |op = |ed = }} Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 4, title name as aired on April 22nd 2007, the English Animax dub aired on June 16th 2009.' Synopsis While Tama is talking to Hayate for a while, Hayate saw Nagi in a car, in which they're taking her somewhere. Maria saw a lunchbox in a table, saying that Nagi forgot about it. Maria told Hayate that Nagi went to Hakuou Academy, a school for rich people. Hayate was requested that he should deliver Nagi's lunchbox to her inside the academy. After reaching his destination, he was stopped by an unknown lady from the academy, who is the teacher. She claims that Hayate is trespassing the Academy and that the only way to enter is to defeat her. She started to attack Hayate, but somehow he manages to get through her, thus entering the Academy. While he was sneaking into the Academy, he got lost until he met a girl atop of the tree, before she stepped on his face and lands safely. The girl introduces herself as Hinagiku Katsura, the current student council president of the academy. Hinagiku told Hayate that she is afraid of heights and was trying to save a little bird that fell from the nest. Meanwhile, Maria called Nagi that Hayate is on his way to deliver the lunchbox to Nagi. Elsewhere, a teacher of the Academy is still searching for Hayate's whereabouts and told the three girls, Miki Hanabishi, Izumi Segawa, and Risa Asakaze, to search through the Academy. At the top of the Academy, Hayate is amazed that he can view the city from the top, though Hinagiku didn't want to see that due to her fear of heights. Just when Hayate was about to leave and find Nagi, he was stopped again by the teacher of the academy, who was named Yukiji Katsura, and Hinagiku said that Yukiji is her big sister. When Yukiji was about to strike Hayate, Hinagiku tries to stop her and the Katsura sisters began to fight. While Hayate was distracted, Yukiji steals Nagi's lunchbox and ran to the edge of the top of the Academy. Yukiji dares Hinagiku to get the lunchbox, but with Hinagiku's wisdom of being the student council president, Yukiji gives up and tried to give the lunchbox back. As she was about to step down, a strong wind blows Yukiji off the edge and was going to fall to her death, until Hayate manages to save her, though Nagi's lunchbox was ruined. When Hayate was upset about the lunchbox, Nagi came by and she knew about what happened earlier that day. However, she thanked Hayate for going all the way through the Academy for her and they were about to go home soon after. Adapted From 'Volume 4' * Chapter 34: If the Teacher Told You To Die, Would You?! * Chapter 35: Fools, Smoke, and Cats... No One Wants to Climb Up to High Places * Chapter 36: A Power That Won't Revolutionize the World Differences in the Manga Trivia References *In the beginning of this episode, as Hayate was sweeping a bust of ''Conan Edogawa from Detective Conan is seen next to him. *Afterwards, as Tama was talking to Hayate, Tama tells him that if he saw him in the world of Pocket ******* he would have a Pika*** like role. This is a reference to Pokémon (also known as Pocket Monsters) and its mascot Pikachu. *The title of this episode has the phrase "This is Snake. No one's responding". This is a reference to Solid Snake from the Metal Gear franchise. *While Yukiji punches Hayate at the front gate of Hakuo Academy, Hayate's face and hair bare a strong resemblance to Jō Yabuki's from Ashita no Joe. *After Hayate had told Yukiji that he was Nagi's bulter, Yukiji uses an attack on him that strongly resembles Cygnus Hyōga's Diamond Dust attack from Saint Seiya. **Afterwards, Hayate says "what an amazing cosmo". This is also a reference to Saint Seiya. *After Hayate had told Yukiji that he had to deliver the bento to Nagi, Yukiji prepares to use an attack resembling Pegasus Kōga's Pegasus Meteor Fist from Saint Seiya. *As the Hakuo Three Amiga introduces themselves, Risa refers to herself as Haruo Minami. This is a reference to the real life Japanese singer Haruo Minami. *After Hayate had snuck into the Hakuo Academy grounds, he is seen wearing a green bandana, with facial hair and later walking around inside an empty cardboard box. This is a reference to Solid Snake from the Metal Gear franchise. *As Nagi was on the phone to Maria, Nagi mentions that Hakuo Academy is as big as Vana'****. This is a reference to the world Vana'diel from Final Fantasy XI. *Before her fight with Hinagiku, Yukiji uses the phrase “Aku Soku Zan”, This is a reference to the motto used by Hajime Saitō from the series Rurouni Kenshin. **Additionally, Yukiji does the "ishiki" stance from Saitō's Gatotsu technique. *Yukiji's glance to Hayate before she grabs the bento box from him is a parody of the'' Newtype'' flash from the Gundam franchise. New Characters *Yukiji Katsura *Izumi Segawa *Risa Asakaze *Miki Hanabishi *Hinagiku Katsura *Kyonosuke Kaoru Gallery -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000016149.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000023123.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000048748.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000058324.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000070503.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000074841.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000076676.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000084384.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000217751.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000251551.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000285785.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000299967.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000309476.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000317283.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000326726.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000334735.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000390790.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000399999.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000411712.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000424157.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000429229.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000443610.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000477477.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000497430.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000508976.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000517450.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000547280.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000551084.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000572539.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000602668.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000617183.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000621554.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000625191.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000652319.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000660860.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000676643.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000694527.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000696196.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000712178.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000718919.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000724424.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000728828.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000739539.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000748949.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000751050.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000768835.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000779379.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000787487.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000801835.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000807107.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000819152.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000831798.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000851518.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000882849.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000898965.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000909876.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000924690.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000937670.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000940941.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000976275.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001003336.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001028494.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001032532.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001044577.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001054253.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001082282.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001085284.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001108942.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001119152.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001156189.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001173273.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001177143.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001205105.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001212979.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001224190.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001233733.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001251451.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001258558.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001275275.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001286920.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001297864.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001326726.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 001343543.jpg Navigation